


Adventure In Toyland: G X Style.

by NovelQueen316



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21819796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovelQueen316/pseuds/NovelQueen316
Summary: I Don't own any of the names or the anime show, except for some of the characters





	Adventure In Toyland: G X Style.

**Author's Note:**

> Tara and Zane Truesdale's Youngest Daughter Celina Truesdale is about to go on an adventure of her life, with a certain Duel Monster Spirit as her guide and protector.

Snow was fallen gently from the cloudy night sky, covering all of Domino City in a blanket of light, every Street light on every street had a holiday decor hanging on the side, every store window also had a holiday decor, the whole city was as quiet and silent as a church mouse, everyone was in their warm homes, sleeping in their warm beds.

In a Neighborhood in a Normal part of Domino City, at the home of Tara and Zane Truesdale, the house was as silent and quiet, a Christmas tree with Christmas Decorations and a Christmas Star was on top of the Christmas Tree was in the corner of the living room, beside the couch, The living room had pictures hanging on the wall, a end table between the couch and the recliner, an Entertainment Center that had a Flat Screen TV, underneath the Christmas tree were Christmas Presents, Upstairs the Truesdale Family was sleeping, in the third bedroom, Tara and Zane's youngest brown hair, purple eyed, 5-year-old Daughter named Celina Truesdale was sleeping in her bed in her bedroom, that had a Comforter that had The Dark Magician Girl on it, and bed sheets too, that had a Dresser-drawer, Posters of Duel Monsters, Like The Dark Magician Girl, and Other Duel Monsters were on her bedroom wall, a Dollhouse was sitting on a table, a table and four chairs was in the middle of the bedroom, a pink tea set was on the table that had a pink tea pot, pink cups, plates, saucers, forks, spoons, Three Dolls were sitting in three of the four chairs, there was a Toy box that was filled with dress-up clothes.

Celina was laying on a Pillow that also had a Dark Magician girl on it, and was having a wonderful dream, until her bedroom door mysteriously opened, a bright light was shining inside the bedroom, until it disappeared, until someone or something started looking inside the bedroom, it started slowly moving toward the bed, and it jumped on top of the bed, and started moving toward Celina, it started nudging at her, until Celina started to groan. 

"go away, Seto, leave me alone", Celina said in her sleep. 

But the mysterious visitor wouldn't give up, it continued nudging her, until Celina woke up. 

"All Right If you won't leave me alone, I'm going to tell Mom and Dad on-", Celina said until she stopped in mid-sentence and looked around the room. 

She realized that she was the only one in the bedroom, until she heard a voice talking to her. 

"Kuri, Kuri, Kuri", the voice said until Celina looked and was shocked seeing a Duel Monster in it's spirit form and was looking at her. 

"You're my Uncle Jaden's Duel Monster Partner, You're Winged Kuriboh", Celina said as she looked at it. 

"Kuri, Kuri, Kuri", Winged Kuriboh replied with a big grin on it's face.

It started pointing to the bedroom door and jumped off the bed. 

"Do you want me to follow you?", Celina asked as Winged Kuriboh nodded it's hairy head. 

Celina quickly put on her socks and shoes, she put some of her brown hair up in a side ponytail, she started following Wing Kuriboh, as he started floating beside her, they were walking down the hallway until it changed into a tunnel, they walked through the end of the tunnel, they were standing on a train platform, there were benches, a train track. 

"why is a train platform doing here", Celina said to herself. 

Suddenly Wing Kuriboh saw someone or something running toward them, until Celina noticed it, it was a little Fox that was as a brand new snowfall, with teal blue eyes and was looking at them with a curious look on it's face, until Winged Kuriboh started growling at it. 

"It's all right, Winged Kuriboh, i think this cutie just wants to make friends", Celina said in her reassuring voice. 

She got down on one knee and was looking at the little white fox with a smile on her face. 

"Well hello there little one, would you let me pet you", Celina said as she put out the back of her hand to it. 

The little white fox started slowly moving closer to her, it started sniffing her hand, It started smiling at her and it moved closer to her, Celina smiled and started petting it, until Winged Kuriboh started getting friendly with it too. 

"I wonder where your Duelist Partner is, I thought that Mom always told Seto and I that Duel Monster Spirits should never leave their cards or Duelist Partners too", Celina said until someone started walking toward them. 

"Hey there you are, Foxy Snowball", a Voice said until the Fox Duel Monster looked and rushed toward him. 

Celina was surprised to see a Boy about the same height as Chazz Princeton's older brother Jagger Princeton, He had light brown hair and light green eyes, and was wearing a nice outfit. 

"Is this cutie yours?", Celina asked as the boy walked toward her with the Fox Duel Monster walking beside him. 

"Yeah, But it sometimes Likes to wonder off, Oh I'm Kyle. I'm an inventor of Toyland, and I believe you met Foxy The Snow Arctic Fox", The Boy said. 

"Nice to meet you, Kyle, I'm Celina Truesdale, and that's Winged Kuriboh", Celina replied as she pointed to Winged Kuriboh. 

Celina and Kyle was looking at Winged Kuriboh and Foxy the Snow Arctic fox sniffing each other out face to face and being friendly with each-other.

"I think they're best friends already", Celina said. 

"I think so too, Oh We've got to go or we'll miss the Toyland Train", Kyle said. 

"The Toyland Train?", Celina asked as she looked at Kyle. 

"Yeah, I live and work in Toyland, Hey do you want to come with us, I'm Sure Foxy would love it if You and Winged Kuriboh would come with us", Kyle answered. 

"Oh Yes, I would love that, But I would have to be back home in time for Christmas", Celina said.

"Good, Let's Go", Kyle said as he and Foxy the Snow Arctic Fox started walking toward the Toyland Train, while Celina and Winged Kuriboh started following them. 

They got on the train and sat in a train seat, the train started moving, Celina and Winged Kuriboh started looking out of the window, they saw a countryside that was covered in snow, another hour later they've arrived in toyland, They got out of the train, Celina was surprised when she saw it, 

"What do you think?", Kyle asked as he looked at her. 

"It's Beautiful", Celina answered. 

"Oh Good", Kyle said. 

"Finally, What took you so long?", a voice asked as the second person walked toward them.

Celina was stunned when she saw a Girl around the same age as Her Aunt Alexis was, She had short blonde hair, light blue eyes, she was wearing pants and a shirt, socks, shoes. 

"Hi Courtney", Kyle said as the girl was standing in front of them. 

"Don't Hi Courtney, Me, I was worried about you, and furthermore", Courtney said until she stopped in mid-sentence and looked at Celina. 

"Who's She?", Courtney asked as she pointed to Celina. 

"This is my Friend Celina Truesdale", Kyle answered. 

"Oh Hello There", Courtney said.


End file.
